ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Green Ninja
Not to be confused with the Green Ninja (character). "You need to be taught a lesson!" - Lord Garmadon, responding to Kai. The Green Ninja is the tenth episode in the first season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode opens with the Ninja training, but Kai is not present. Kai finds the Green Ninja suit and tries it on to see if it will help him unlock his true potential, however, it does not. Sensei Wu arrives home with Lord Garmadon, to the shock of the ninja. Kai is suspicious that Garmadon is staying with them, and tries, on multiple occasions, to defeat him. Kai believes defeating Garmadon will result in him unlocking his true potential. This tactic is unsuccessful and only succeeds in embarrassing Kai multiple times. The Ninja discover that the third Fangblade is in the Fire Temple Volcano, which is where the Serpentine are holding Lloyd captive. They travel there, and Garmadon rescues Lloyd, but the Fangblade falls into the lava. Lloyd falls back into the volcano, but Kai rescues him and they fly out of the volcano. Kai unlocks his true potential just before the volcano blows up. Garmadon thanks Kai for rescuing his son. The Four Weapons reveal that Lloyd is the Green Ninja. Later, it is shown that Pythor recovers the Fangblade. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Falcon - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian Corlett Trivia *The Fangblade is located at the Fire Temple, which was previously the location of the Sword of Fire. *Jay uses wind attacks at one point during the battle in the Fire Temple. This may be a new ability gained when he unlocked his True Potential in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy". Errors *Sensei Wu claims that Jay told him that the Falcon was programmed; in actuality, Zane did. *When Pythor tells the Constrictai to give the ninja "a parting gift", there are two Warriors and one Soldier. After they dig their first tunnel in the volcano, one of the Warriors has been replaced by another Soldier. *When Kai is rescuing Lloyd from the magma, he speaks in Cole's voice. Gallery 314px-GarmadonFightKai.jpg green ninja suit ep.10.png|The Green Ninja uniform. ship at night ep.10.png|The Ninja training on the deck of the Bounty, excluding Kai. kai as the green ninja ep.10.png|Kai wearing the Green Ninja suit. sensei returned ep.10.png|The ninja meeting Sensei after he returned from his trip. lord g. bathroom ep.10.png|Lord Garmadon brushing his teeth with a file. lord g. with jay and nya ep.10.png|Lord Garmadon changing the channel of the TV while Jay and Nya were watching their romantic show. pythor with skales at falcon's vision.png lord g. pushing kai ep.10.png kai vs lord g.1 ep.10.png lord g. four weapons ep.10.png kai vs lord garmadon ep.10.png cole ep.10.png everyone ep.10.png serpentine ep10.png|The Serpentine looking for the Fangblade at the Fire Temple. the third silver fangblade.png Sensei in action ep.10.png jay's wind.png jay's wind1.png pythor ep.10.png lord g. vs fangpyre ep.10.png lord g. vs venomari ep.10.png lord g. vs constrictai ep.10.png fire sword with fang blade.png kai true ep.10.png kai1 true ep.10.png kai2 true ep.10.png|Kai unlocking his True Potential. Revelation ep 10.png Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Serpentine Category:Ninja